


A Special Dance for the Young Lion

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lapdance, Older Woman/Younger Man, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Finally approaching Anna about a prostitute that serve's the Order of Heroes, Roy buys Azura's services for the evening.
Kudos: 10





	A Special Dance for the Young Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowLurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLurker/gifts).



> Part of a trade with ShadowLurker.

It was a shock to Roy to find out the rumors of a dark-clad whore within Askr's castle was true. In his hand he held a sack of gold, he approached the blue-haired woman and held it out for her to take.

Azura smiled beneath her veil, she walked up to the red-haired boy and accepted his payment. She looked over the youthful lord she had become familiar with even though they had never had much time in battle together; he was shorter than her and a bit younger, and overall her youngest patron thus far. "I assume Commander Anna led you here?"

"Yes! I figured if you did exist and accepted payment, Anna would know about you."

The songstress walked over to the other side of the private bedroom and placed the sack of coin a wooden chest on the floor. Bending over to show off her round, perky butt to Roy. She looked over her shoulder and saw a noticeable bulge beneath his pants already. Azura stood back up straight and turned around before she strode over to him, hips swaying seductively as closed the gap between them. She placed her hand on his stiff groin and cupped his length through his pants, making him moan as she caressed the bulge.

"You may call me Aqua. I'll fulfill your desires for the night since you paid the full amount." Azura spoke, she broke away from the lord and went over to a cushioned chair against the wall opposite of the bed. She stood beside it and leaned down to pat the seat of the chair, "Come, sit down for the opening act. It would be best if you were bare."

Understanding what she meant, Roy took his boots off before he brought his hands quickly down to his belt, he quickly undid it and pushed his pants down along with his underwear. Finally, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the growing pile of his clothes on the floor. Roy eagerly walked over to the chair and turned around and sat down on hit, watching as the dark-clothed woman walked back around to the front of the chair and climbed onto his lap.

Azura wrapped her arms around Roy's neck and rubbed her panty-clad crotch against his erect cock, moaning lowly as she felt the warmth of his royal rod against her groin. "You have a nice cock for being my youngest customer. It'll be a pleasure to suck on it," Azura purred, taking her right arm away from his neck, she caressed his youthful face briefly before she pushed herself off of his lap and stood back onto her feet on the floor.

The blue-haired woman spun around and reached back and lifted her dress up, giving him a view of her dark blue panties as she backed her butt up against his rigid cock. She rubbed her rear up and down his royal length, moaning as she felt the warmth of his cock through her underwear. Azura turned again, hips swinging as her movements flowed rhythmically, she reached down with both hands stroked her body, starting from her taut stomach and ending on her bouncing tits.

Azura grabbed the neckline of her dress and pulled the fabric down past her large breasts, freeing them from the constraints of her dress. She quickly returned to her dance, Azura stepped back, hips popping side to side seductively as she raised her arms and locked her hands to one another by threading her fingers together. She arched her back and gave Roy a nice view of the underside of her jiggling tits.

The songstress lowered her arms and separated her hands to grab both of her boobs, she pressed her index fingers and thumbs against her nipples as she squeezed her bosoms, spewing out thick streams of warm tit milk that made her moan as came out of her teats. Much like water, she could control her breast milk, before the thick spurts of milk hit the floor, Azura spun a full circle, twisting the white drink into a long spiral that surrounded her in a veil.

Roy watched in amazement as Azura commanded the milk spiraling around her to soak into her dress. He grabbed his cock and started to leisurely pump his curled fingers up and down his length, watching as Azura outstretched her arms and wrung out the dress of her milk, leaving her dress completely dry as the white liquid dissipated into the air.

Azura quickly turned so her back was to Roy, she bent all the way forward towards her feet so the hem of her dress flipped up over rear, exposing her dark blue panties and the stocking connected to it. Her long blue locks cascaded down the sides of her back as she reached behind her and teasingly pulled her panties down her butt, showing off her two tight holes as she slid her underwear down her legs along with her lone stocking.

Standing up straight, Azura let her dress fall back into place, she looked over her shoulder to see the boy stroking his cock, knowing she'd soon be tending to his length. She grabbed one of her long gloves and peeled it down her arm, she tossed it to the ground before removing her other glove. While her tits were exposed, Azura decided it was time to present her body in full to the young man who owned her for the evening.

Azura pulled her shoulderless dress down further, letting it slip past her waist and her round hips before it fell onto the increasing pile of her clothes. She reached back and pulled her incredibly long hair briefly to the side, letting Roy see her bare back and perky butt before she got to work.

The redhead watched in anticipation as Azura faced him, his eyes following her plump tits jiggling from her turning quickly, his gaze soon went downward to take in the sight of her now exposed pussy. Roy took his hand off of his cock as Azura strode up to him, her wide hips still jutting side to side as she climbed right into his lap with her crotch flush against his dick.

"Here, you must be thirsty after the show," Azura purred, grabbing her right boob and bringing it to the boy's mouth.

Roy wrapped his lips around Azura's nipple and started to suck on it firmly, the tight suction quickly brought out thick spurts of her breast milk into his mouth, leaving his tongue twisting in delight as the wonderful flavor hit his taste buds.

Azura moaned as Roy sucked on her teat and drew out milk from her breast, she rocked her hips forward and ground her pussy against his painfully stiff cock as he accepted her treat. "I have plenty, so drink as much as you need milord," Azura purred, leaning her head back and enjoyed the boy's firm sucking on her tit.

Swallowing down another mouthful of milk, Roy took his mouth away from Azura's breast and grabbed her hips, "Are you ready to start now?" Roy asked politely, not wanting to rush the prostitute too much. 

"Of course, let's head over to the bed." Azura cooed.  
*****  
Laying back in the large, soft bed, Roy watched as Azura lowered her taut, round ass down onto his face, letting her pussy press against his lips as she sat on his face.

As soon as Roy's tongue began to lap at her dripping folds, Azura let out a low pleasured groan, she arched her back and cupped her fat milk-filled tits and gave them firm squeezes, spurting out two spurts of milk from each nipple that landed on both of Roy's thighs. Azura let both of her breasts go and laid all the way forward over the boy's lower half, she hummed at his tongue licking up and down her slit as she dragged her tongue along his thigh, lapping up her own tit-cream and cleaning his thigh up.

Roy moaned into Azura's snatch as he felt her licking clean his other thigh. He licked back and forth her neatly shaven pussy lips, collecting her pussy's tart juices as he worked her mound over before he gave it a good pounding.

As Roy was well at work giving her pussy frim, heated licks, Azura finally brought her mouth over to his needy cock. She maneuvered his dick to slide beneath her veil, she gave his tip a passionate, wet kiss, letting her tongue brush his slit before she wrapped her lips around his head and sank her mouth down his length.

Azura quickly got into the motions of quickly bobbing her head up and down his shaft, letting her moans rumble down his dick as her sensitive vagina was being worked over by her patron's mouth and tongue. Roy had a decent length that filled her mouth as she sucked every single inch of it in and down her throat. "Gluk, gluk, gluk," Azura gagged as she stuffed her air pipe full of the short lord's rod. Her sloppy sucks left her drool spilling down his balls, Azura dragged her lips tightly back and forth, covering his length in a nice sheen of saliva from her firm sucks.

The lord from Pherae found himself getting a bit distracted with his own task, enamored with the warm lips and slick tongue gliding both ways along his shaft. The warm-wet friction sent pleasurable shivers up his spine as the woman's mouth gave his cock a loving massage. Not only was he still surprised that her existence here in Askr's castle to be true, but the rumors of her talent as a whore to also be a fact.

Though Roy managed to push through his pleasure and pushed his tongue deep into the slick vagina he would soon be rutting, he hummed into Azura's pussy as he thrusted his tongue in and out of her tight hole, he dragged the tip of his tongue against her inner walls and felt her rear pushing down harder against his face in response.

There was something incredibly perverted with the youthful lord being so eager for all of this. As much as she liked sucking cock, taking it in each of her two tight holes, as well as the thrill of her identity being hidden with her clients never realizing she was a hero who fought with them, Azura found something incredibly hot about the youngest lord in the army wanting to fuck her.

While Azura didn't mind getting bought for the night by men older or younger than her, having a younger patron with the age gap as far as hers and Roy's was oddly thrilling in itself. 

She continued to suck Roy's cock off, eager to prove her worth by swallowing his length into her throat with every bob, humming with delight as she still had to deal with his tongue pumping in and out of her pussy.

The pressure was beginning to become too much for Azura, she shoved her mouth down Roy's cock roughly, gagging on his dick as it shoved into her throat with the force behind her hasty sucks.

Roy was surprised to feel Azura's tart nectar running heavily out of her pussy so suddenly, he pulled his tongue out of her vagina and dragged his tongue all along her mound, licking up her stray juices as he was on the brink of his own release from Azura's firm and deep sucks.

Azura felt Roy's cock twitch deep within her mouth, thick spurts of hot spunk quickly filled her oral hole. She brushed some of her hair back behind her ear as she kept her lips wrapped lovingly around his shaft and hummed as the thick cum continued to pump out of Roy's tip.

The lord was lazily licking Azura's folds at this point, groaning as the whore's lips tenderly dragged up and down his shaft to ensure his load was thoroughly wrung out.

Once she felt the cum stop spewing out, Azura pushed away from Roy's dick and sat firmly on his face, her plump rear cheeks caressed his face. With a loud swallow, the songstress swallowed the hefty load of jizz, letting his sticky load slide down her throat and into her stomach. Azura noticed his cock was still hard and realized it was about time for the main event. 

Azura turned around to face Roy and backed her rear into his lap, she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a sitting position on top of the bed as she settled her groin on his cock. Azura lowered herself down Roy's cock, moaning as his cockhead parted her pussy lips apart, "Mmm! It feels so big~" Azura hummed happily, sinking her cunt all the way down his length until she was fully seated on his lap.

Roy could only groan as his dick was hugged tightly by Azura's slick, hot vaginal passage. He reached behind and cupped her perky butt as Azura began to rock her pussy up and down his cock steadily, a sudden gasp escaped his lips as the incredibly slick hole stroked his shaft firmly.

The woman lifted and shoved her hips rhythmically, guiding her dripping snatch down Roy's royal pole with grace. Warmth built inside her stomach as his shaft rubbed against her sensitive walls, the joyful feeling only encouraged faster and firmer bounces along his dick. Though even with her increase in speed, Azura never lost the sensual rolls of her hips, she flashed him an honest, grateful smile as she reminded herself that he made her night memorable.

And in return, she was going to do the same.

"I normally don't allow men to fuck me raw, but for being so cute, I'll let you spill your seed inside me," Azura spoke lustfully, riding the redhead's lap eagerly, her rear instinctively pushing back against his hands as they squeezed her rump. 

For Roy, hearing Azura's words left him in awe. Everything had happened so quickly that he didn't even think about covering his cock before entering Azura's hot pussy. While he didn't think he was anything special, especially with the other lords and tacticians here in Askr, deep down he was thankful this elegant prostitute was allowing him to cum inside her.

The woman's vigorous, heated bounces on his cock left Roy joining Azura in pleasured moans from the tight friction. The lord felt every inch of his cock being massaged by her velvety smooth walls as they gripped his dick tightly. He watched the older woman's boobs bounce wildly with her elegant rounds up and down his rod, Roy wanted nothing more to simply lean in and suck her tits dry of her wonderful milk, but he didn't want to be rude and interrupt Azura's flow.

But unbeknownst to Roy, that's exactly what Azura wanted him to do. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled his face into her chest, "Go on milord, drink up," Azura spoke lowly, lust dripped in her voice as she encouraged the boy.

"I-if you say so, Aqua!" Roy responded eagerly, he grabbed a hold of her left tit and leaned in and wrapped his lips around her pink, puffy nipple and started to suck on it.

"A-ah!" Azura giggled, "You're such a naughty lord. But that's fine, naughty studs get a discount the next time they use my services," Azura purred sluttily, putting a bit more force in her thrusts as she impaled her sopping pussy down the lad's thick dick as he used his mouth to suck milk from her breast. The dual pleasure Azura was receiving was more than overwhelming, she bucked atop his lap eagerly, wanting to give Roy all she could offer with what he paid for this time.

The bed creaked loudly from Azura's frim shoves down his lap, Roy noticed as time went on that she was fucking herself even harder and more relentlessly. Instinctively, Roy pushed upward into Azura's hot pussy, snug pussy as it clung to his cock, creating an even more intense friction with his own thrusts. As he was pounding into Azura from below, he sucked eagerly on her tit, drawing out thick mouthfuls of her breast milk and swallowed it down just as excitedly.

"D-drink as much as you want, I have plenty of milk!" Azura whined, her pussy gushing all over Roy's dick and lap as her bounces turned reckless as her orgasm crept up on her. Even as she shuddered and felt the euphoria spread throughout her mind and body, Azura continued on and rocked her pussy up and down the boy's dick as his shoves into her pussy shoved his length even deeper within her hole.

Roy felt his balls dripping with Azura's running juices, while he wasn't expecting to get this messy with Azura, he didn't pay it much mind either as he slurped on her teat and sucked out thick spurts of warm cream from her tit. Roy shifted boobs, he took the right one into his mouth as he reached up to grab the tit he was just sucking on. The lord moaned as he drank from Azura's tap, his cock stroked by the relentless self impaling.

Just as he drew near to his climax, Roy felt Azura's already snug pussy clamp down on his shaft amidst her rapid bounces along his length. "A-Aqua!" Roy groaned, he pulled his lips off of her nipples and grabbed her hips as her vigorous up and down strokes finally drew his seed out of him.

"It's quite alright, I'm almost there as well!" Azura exclaimed, pounding herself down fast and hard as her orgasm was upon her as Roy's was. She squirted all over his lap as she felt his dick twitch inside of her pussy and spewed out thick ropes of hot spunk deep within her sopping hole. Azura drove herself down Roy's cock a few more times before she came messily, squirting all over his lap and dick as a blissful heat set in.

Both she and the young man were breathless, beneath her veil, Azura flashed him another smile, "There is one last task for me to perform before my act ends," Azura cooed.

"O-oh? What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"Anna wants me to suck off the lords, tacticians, and generals who buy my services. She says it's a good incentive for those kinds of customers to return for repeated business," Azura said, she pulled herself off of Roy's cock and walked over to the nightstand. She grabbed a tall metal mug off of the side dresser and returned before Roy who was now sitting on the end of the bed with his feet planted on the stone floor.

Azura brought the cup up to her right tit, she reached up and squeezed down on her boob with her thumb and index finger pushing down on her nipple. The songstress moaned as she felt the thick spurts of milk come out of her nipple, at the same time she felt Roy's cum trickling out of her pussy and running down her thigh. After Roy leaves, she would definitely need to take a warm bath.

Roy's cock remained hard as he watched Azura fill up the tall mug with her warm tit milk, he found himself eager to get his lips on the lip of the cup and to start downing the sweet drink.

"Mmm," Azura moaned, watching as the thick stream of milk finally reached the top. She let go of her breast and carefully used both hands to give Roy the mug, "Enjoy yourself while I polish your dick," Azura purred, she sank to her knees and brought her mouth up to Roy's cock. She lifted her veil slightly once again and let his dick slide beneath it to reach her mouth.

The songstress wrapped her lips around the lord's tip and pushed her mouth down his shaft, immediately tasting her pussy juices on his dick as she steadily sucked back and forth. Azura reached down and brought two fingers to her well-used pussy, thrilled to feel Roy's hot load still leaking out of her hole.

Roy brought the cup of milk up to his lips and eagerly started drinking the tasty cream as he basked in Azura's mouth rolling up and down his dick once again. He needed to be careful now, not only did he want to come see this Aqua again for another night of fun, but he was interested in what other whores Commander Anna had in her employ.

Azura hummed sweetly as she made quick work in licking up all over her sticky juices from his cock, while she wasn't particularly fond of her own taste, she did find a certain thrill out of going down on a dick that's been deep inside her. Soon, the busty songstress was bobbing her head both ways along Roy's dick out of sheer lust as she had lapped up most of her quim off of his length already.

Time was reaching its end for the session, but she could make an excuse when she reported to Anna as to why they finished so late, rather than telling Anna she gave the boy a free blowjob to completion as she intended. "Gluk, gluck, gluck," Azura shoved her throat recklessly down Roy's cock, she dragged her tongue and lips all around his shaft with each pass of her mouth.

Roy felt Azura's nose hitting his crotch with each suck down to his base. He finished downing his drink and looked down to admire the blue-haired girl sucking his cock like a complete pro. It was a little odd to think about how many potential men she serviced and used her holes, but Roy couldn't deny the fun and pleasure Azura had provided him tonight. Roy set the mug on the mattress beside him and he placed his hand on the top of her head and watched as Azura looked up upon feeling his hand atop of her head.

"You have my thanks Aqua, I was starting to get a little restless with all of the buxom women I'm constantly around. I really needed a night like this."

It was certainly a surprise to hear such genuine gratitude from a man whose dick was in her mouth. Most men only compliment her dances, her curves, and how tight her mouth, ass, or pussy are. But it was even more evident that Roy was not a typical noble. With Roy's hand starting to firmly press down on her head, Azura went all out with her activity; she sucked back and forth firmly, moaning out of sheer excitement as she sucked Roy's dick down her throat with each plunge forward.

With the slick and firm massaging of Azura's lips gliding back and forth his cock, Roy pushed Azura's head all the way down onto his lap and came down her throat. He groaned as he felt the woman gag on his cock, her drool trickled down to his balls as he shot spurt after spurt of hot spunk down her gullet.

Once Azura felt the twitching of Roy's dick stop and his hand release her head, she slowly dragged her mouth backward and pulled her mouth off of his cock entirely. She swallowed the bit of cum still in her throat before smiling warmly up at the stud, "Let Commander Anna know if you want me again. I'd be interested in letting you do whatever you want to me next time." Azura purred, watching as Roy's cock twitched in excitement at her offer.

"And Roy and hmm... Azura!" Anna called both heroes remaining in the war room. "I need you both to go patrol the town to the south of us, there's been a report of thieves seen around the streets there at night, and the lord there has asked for the Order's assistance." The redheaded woman smirked, as she looked over at Roy, "But Azura, would you mind getting Roy some supplies for your trip. I hear he's a fan of milk." Anna asked slyly.

"It would be a pleasure, Commander Anna," Azura smiled before leaving.

Roy's cheeks reddened at Anna's words, she was fully aware of what happened between him and Aqua, though he wondered why Azura was the one in charge of rounding up his supplies for him?


End file.
